headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mole People, The
Category:Films | running time = 77 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Mole People is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was produced by Universal Pictures and is considered part of their "Universal Classics Horror" line. The movie was directed by Virgil Vogel with a script written by László Görög. It was released in December, 1956. The movie stars John Agar in the leading male role of Doctor Roger Bentley with leading lady Cynthia Patrick as Adad. It also stars Hugh Beaumont as Doctor Jud Bellamin, Alan Napier as the albino high priest, Elinu, Nestor Paiva as Professor Etienne Lafarge and Phil Chambers as Doctor Paul Stuart. The premise of the film involves a team of archaeologists who discover a "hollow earth" beneath the ground in what was once Mesopotamia. Therein exists a society of Sumerian albinos as well as a breed of mutant Mole People, who the albinos use as slave labor. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1956, Universal Pictures. * The tagline to this film is, "Here is terror to shatter your nerves!". * The entire movie was shot in seventeen days. * The Mole People, and The Mole People (1956) both redirect to this page. * Director Virgil W. Vogel is credited as Virgil Vogel in this film. * Director of photography Ellis W. Carter is credited as Ellis Carter in this film. * University of Southern California instructor Frank Baxter plays himself in the film's introduction. He is credited as Dr. Frank C. Baxter. * This movie was lampooned in the February 15th, 1997 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000. * Scenes from this film were edited into the 1966 hippie-hero movie The Wild World of Batwoman. * Actor John Agar has made two prior appearances in Universal Pictures horror films. He played Professor Clete Ferguson in Revenge of the Creature, and he played Doctor Matt Hastings in Tarantula. * Actor Alan Napier also appeared in the 1940 Universal Monsters film The Invisible Man Returns, playing a secondary antagonist named Willie Spears. He is also known for playing the role of Alfred the butler in the 1960s Batman television series. * The "Hollow Earth" theory has also been presented in more famous literary works, not the least of which includes Jules Verne's Journey to the Center of the Earth, which was adapted into a film in 1959. * Other films released in 1956 include The Creature Walks Among Us, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, and X the Unknown. Recommendations * Bride of Frankenstein, The * Creature from the Black Lagoon, The * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Dracula * Dracula's Daughter * Frankenstein * Ghost of Frankenstein * House of Dracula * House of Frankenstein * Revenge of the Creature * Son of Dracula * Son of Frankenstein See also External Links * * * The Mole People at Wikipedia * References Category:1956/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Black and white films